Dengarkan Aku
by Saya Sendiri
Summary: Semua ini hanyalah sebuah cerita cinta dua remaja labil yang terpotong hanya karena salah paham dan keegoisan mereka/*HeiKazu story* [warning inside]


**Dengarkan Aku!**

**Disclaimer : **

**Sampe kapanku Om Aoyama gk bakalan ngasih tanggung jawab DC ke saya TT^TT**

**Rated : T **

Genre : Drama, Romance

**Warning : **

**OOC, Typo udah saya usahakan terbang jauh, AU, Maaf karena sepertinya sikap Kazuha akan berubah total di sini, dan maaf lagi karena dicerita ini saya buat mereka semua tinggal dan bersekolah di Osaka ^^;**

_Enjoy it!_

.

.

.

*Normal PoV

.

Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu memicingkan matanya. Menatap seorang gadis bermata _emerald _yang berada tak jauh di depannya dan sedang bermesraan dengan seorang laki-laki berkacamata_. _Ehem… oke, mungkin kalimat itu harus diralat mengingat laki-laki yang dimaksud hanyalah seorang guru, dan sebenarnya gadis itu hanya menanyakan rumus soal pada laki-laki itu. Tapi, tetap saja itu menjengkelkan.

"Oo… _arigatou nee_, Araide-_dono_!" sahut gadis itu pada gurunya yang ternyata bernama Araide. Laki-laki berkulit gelap yang masih setia memicingkan matanya itu kini mulai mendengus kesal.

"A… _Doitamashita_, Toyama," jawab Araide sambil mengelus pelan rambut hitam muridnya. Sang gadis Toyama membungkuk sedikit, lalu perlahan meninggalkan Araide di koridor sekolah dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengannya?" kesal laki-laki itu akhirnya. Sang gadis Toyama tersentak, lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan berusaha menenangkan jantungnya yang sempat dikejutkan oleh orang di sampingnya.

Laki-laki berkulit gelap itu lalu menarik salah satu tangan Toyama. Menggenggamnya erat, takut-takut gadis ini akan segera pergi.

"Heiji! Berhentilah cemburu, aku hanya menanyakan rumus soal pada Araide-_dono_," sela Toyama. Ia mengembungkan pipinya dan perlahan membalas genggaman laki-laki itu, Hattori Heiji.

"Kazuha… sudah berapa kali kukatakan jika kau ingin bertanya tentang pelajaran, tanyakan saja padaku," geram Heiji. Perlahan Heiji mulai melangkahkan kakinya, meninggalkan koridor ruang guru dan berjalan menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Iya… iya… aku mengerti," sesal sang gadis, Toyama Kazuha. Kazuha perlahan menyamakan langkah kecil kakinya dengan langkah besar Heiji.

"Dengar Kazuha. Pacarmu itu aku, bukan si jelek Araide itu," kesal Heiji. Tanpa sadar ia malah mempercepat langkahnya, membuat gadis miliknya itu terkekeh pelan dan ikut menyamakan langkah kakinya dengan Heiji.

"_Hai… hai_… Toyama Kazuha adalah milik Hattori Heiji," kata Kazuha mantap diiringi tawa kecilnya. Dan Heiji hanya diam dengan semburat merah di wajahnya.

.

.

*HEIKAZU*

.

.

"Kau ingin jam tangan ini Heiji?" tanya Kazuha ketika melihat pacarnya itu sedang membolak-balikkan halaman majalah yang ia pegang.

"Yah… aku sedang menabung. Butuh waktu sekitar 5 bulan bagiku untuk bisa mengumpulkan uang itu," jawab Heiji sekenanya. Dan hanya dibalas sebuah senyuman jahil dari Kazuha.

"Hum… memang cocok di tanganmu," puji Kazuha. Heiji terkekeh, ia menatap wajah Kazuha yang ada di depannya, lalu perlahan mengecup bibir gadisnya itu.

"Tentu saja," katanya sombong dan hanya dibalas dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir Kazuha. Perlahan, semburat merah keluar di pipi mereka berdua ketika sadar mereka sekarang berada di café yang ramai. Dan, yah… wajah pengunjung café pun ikut-ikutan memerah melihat tingkah 2 orang remaja ini.

.

.

*HEIKAZU*

.

.

3 minggu kemudian.

…

Kazuha tersentak saat melihat Heiji sedang asyiknya berbicara dengan Miyano Shiho. Ia lalu menemui Miyano dan mulai merengek pada Heiji. Ia cemburu. Jelas sekali. Sejujurnya ia sedikit merasa kesepian. Heiji sudah jarang bersamanya sekarang, Heiji juga jarang mengajaknya kencan atau memarahinya saat ia sedang bersama Shinichi ataupun Araide. Ia malah terkesan cuek dengan semua itu. Jujur, semua itu membuat Kazuha merasa kesepaian, apalagi dengan fakta bahwa sekarang Heiji lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Miyano.

"Ah… Miyano, sampai mana tadi?" kata Heiji pada Miyano. Sebuah senyuman muncul di bibir Heiji. Kazuha terdiam, sudah lama sekali Heiji tak tersenyum padanya, tapi kenapa sekarang Heiji dengan mudahnya memberikan senyum itu?

"Begini lho… Hattori-_kun_," Miyano membalas senyum itu dan mulai melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. Mereka asyik berbicara dan sama sekali tak menghiraukan Kazuha. Entah mengapa, hal ini membuat hati Kazuha sedikit sakit. Kenapa Heiji sekarang diam saja padanya?

Bukan, ada yang lebih aneh dari semua itu. Semua emosi yang biasa Kazuha keluarkan sekarang lenyap. Ia hanya bisa diam tak berkomentar melihat pacarnya menempel pada orang lain. Dan fakta bahwa si wajah datar Miyano itu merespon dengan senyuman adalah hal yang membuat hati Kazuha tertusuk.

Pikirannya mulai melayang jauh. Dan bayangan pertama yang muncul dalam benaknya adalah Heiji dan Miyano sedang berada dalam sebuah hubungan.

.

.

*HEIKAZU*

.

.

Kazuha menutup ponselnya flipnya, lalu berbaring di atas kasur empuknya. Terus bersorak dalam hati setelah ia berhasil membujuk pacarnya untuk berkencan besok.

Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah menunggu. Menunggu sang ratu malam berganti waktu dengan raja di siang hari. Semuanya sudah ia persiapkan. Tak ada satu pun yang ia lewatkan. Ia tak ingin kencannya kali ini berantakan. Semuanya harus berjalan lancar. Harus!

Kazuha memiringkan posisi tubuhnya, menatap dinding kamarnya yang di kosong tanpa tempelan.

Ia menerawang, apakah kencannya besok akan berjalan normal? Biasanya selalu ada hambatan saat ia berkencan dengan Heiji. Entah itu karena teman-temannya yang mengganggu, atau karena ada acara mendadak yang tak bisa ditunda, atau bahkan karena kasus mengerikan kadang datang menimpa mereka. Dan sekarang, mungkin saja hubungan Heiji dengan Miyanolah yang menjadi penghalang. Tidak… tidak… Kazuha, kau harus percaya pada perasaan Heiji.

Kazuha lalu terkekeh pelan. Ia mengingat saat dulu Heiji dengan malu-malu menyatakan perasaan padanya. Saat Heiji terus merecokinya masalah ia yang tidak makan. Saat Heiji bersikap seperti anak kecil ketika ia terus saja menempel pada salah satu sahabatnya (dan juga saingan Heiji), Kudo Shinichi. Saat Heiji dengan jengkelnya memarahinya ketika ia sering sekali bersama dengan Araide, itu cemburu. Semua kenangan itu benar-benar membuat Kazuha senang. Mempunyai pacar seperti Hattori Heiji adalah hal langka, dan ia sekarang menjadi seorang gadis yang beruntung.

Heiji mencintainya, sangat! Rasa khawatir selalu Heiji tunjukkan padanya. Rasa sayang selalu Heiji berikan padanya. Cinta selalu Heiji utarakan padanya. Tatapan cemburu selalu Heiji berikan pada semua laki-laki yang berani menyentuhnya. Dan hal sama dialami Kazuha, ia begitu mencintai Heiji. Tak ada seorang pun yang dapat menggantikan Heiji di hatinya, termasuk guru kesayangannya, Araide.

Walaupun Araide adalah seorang yang sempurna, ia tak akan pernah menggantikan posisi Heiji di hati Kazuha. Walaupun dengan ketampanan luar biasa itu. Walaupun dengan kepintaran itu. Walaupun dengan kebaikan itu. Semua itu tak cukup untuk mengalahkan Heiji. Tak cukup mengalahkan si detektif dari barat yang selalu mudah emosi itu.

Memikirkan semua itu ternyata cukup membuat Kazuha terserang kantuk. Perlahan, gadis itu menutup matanya. Berusaha mengistirahatkan iris _emerald_nya yang terus memantulkan cahaya lampu. Sekarang, Kazuha hanya bisa berdoa besok akan menjadi hari yang baik.

.

.

*HEIKAZU*

.

.

Heiji menghentakkan kakinya pelan. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam di tangannya. Terus saja ia mengumpat dan berusaha menghubungi gadisnya. Beberapa orang di taman hanya mencibir pelan melihatnya yang sudah bertingkah aneh.

"_Kuso_!" desisnya.

"He-Heiji!" teriak seseorang. Heiji mengangkat kepalanya, menatap tajam gadis berkuncir kuda yang sedang berlari ke arahnya. Matanya memicing, menahan kesal yang sedang memenuhi hatinya.

Gadis itu berhenti di depannya, lalu berusaha mengatur napasnya yang tersengal.

"Darimana saja kau?" kesal Heiji, membuat gadisnya itu tersentak kaget.

"Ma… maaf, tadi… aku nonton _pertunjukan sulap yang diadakan di dekat Menara Langit_!" lirih gadis itu sambil merapatkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, berusaha memohon maaf pada pacarnya itu.

"Kau tahu seberapa lama aku menunggumu, Kazuha?" teriak Heiji emosi. Kembali gadis itu tersentak ketika pacarnya ini memakinya. "Kau tahu aku sudah menunggumu selama 5 jam lebih di taman. Dan sekarang, kau datang dengan sebuah permintaan maaf dan mengatakan bahwa kau tadi menonton sebuah pertunjukan sulap?" lanjut Heiji. Kazuha menundukkan kepalanya, menyesali hal yang baru saja ia perbuat.

"Ma-"

"Berhenti meminta maaf Toyama!" teriak Heji kesal memotong perkataan Kazuha. "Ah… aku tahu, pasti tadi kau bertemu dengan guru sialan itu dan kalian malah kencan berdua, iya kan?" Heiji kalap. Ia terus saja memaki Kazuha hingga wajahnya semakin gelap menahan emosi. Parahnya, panggilan 'Toyama' itu benar-benar menunjukkan kekesalannya, membuat Kazuha merasa serasa tertusuk sebuah pedang di dadanya.

"I–Iya. Ta– tadi… Araide-_dono_ mengajakku menontonnya," aku Kazuha terbata. Kazuha masih menundukkan kepalanya, berusaha menghindar dari tatapan tajam Heiji.

"Lihat. Semalam kau merengek minta kencan denganku dan sekarang kau malah kencan dengannya. Sebenarnya siapa pacarmu? Apa sebenarnya kau menyukai si 'Araide-_dono_'mu itu?" sindir Heiji. Kazuha mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Heiji. Sungguh, melihat wajah marah Heiji membuatnya ingin menangis. Ini parah. Kemarahan Heiji benar-benar melewati batas yang biasanya, ia bahkan tak mampu untuk memarahi laki-laki itu balik.

"Heiji maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku salah… tidak seharusnya aku mengikuti Araide-_dono_ ke…" untuk kesekian kalinya omongan Kazuha dipotong Heiji.

"Lihat! Kau bahkan memanggilnya Araide-_dono_. Kau seharusnya memanggilnya dengan akhirnya '_sensei_' bukan '_dono_'," kesal Heiji.

"A-Aku memanggilnya seperti itu karena aku menghormatinya, dia adalah teman ayahku. Aku sudah lama mengenalnya," sela Kazuha cepat, sedikit merasa direndahkan dengan kalimat Heiji sebelumnya.

"Cukup Toyama. aku sudah muak mendengar semua alasanmu. Kau tahu seberapa kesalnya aku sekarang? Aku sangat kesal! KITA PUTUS!" teriak Heiji sambil berjalan menjauh. Langsung saja Kazuha menarik lengan Heiji dan menghentikan langkah kaki pacarnya itu.

"Lepaskan aku!" tegas Heiji dingin.

"Heiji… aku mohon maafkan aku. Kau bercanda, kan? Tidak mungkin kau minta putus denganku hanya karena masalah ini," sahut Kazuha mengiba. Sebuah senyuman konyol muncul di wajahnya, tapi kerutan yang muncul di dahinya tak dapat menyembunyikan sakit hatinya. Heiji berdecih, lalu tersenyum mengejek.

"Cheh… hanya karena masalah ini? Sudah lama aku menyimpan kesalku padamu. Aku sudah bosan mendengar semua celoteh tak jelasmu. Aku sudah bosan melihatmu menempel pada Kudo dan Araide-_dono_mu itu. Aku kesal mendengar semua permintaan egoismu. Kau tahu? Selama ini aku hanya berusaha bertahan denganmu," kesal Heiji. Kazuha terdiam. Perlahan, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya di lengan Heiji. Dengan angkuhnya Heiji menarik tangannya dan berjalan menjauh.

.

.

*HEIKAZU*

.

.

*Author's PoV

…

Kau berdecih, lalu mengucapkan kata-kata kasar padanya. Tanpa berusaha membatasi isinya. Kau menyakiti perasaannya. Itu pasti! Kau sama sekali tidak mau mendengar ucapannya? Sebegitu kesalkah kau padanya?

Setelah ia melepaskan tangan mungilnya, dengan sombongnya kau pergi meninggalkannya. Lalu, kau menghentikan langkahmu dan kembali memarahinya ketika ia mengambil sesuatu di saku belakang celanamu. Kau memakinya, mengejeknya seakan-akan kalian tak pernah punya hubungan.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan pada dompetku?" kau memakinya keras. Dan konyolnya, ia hanya tersenyum sambil membuka dompetmu. Dapat dengan jelas kau melihatnya mengambil sesuatu dari dompetmu. Bukan uang, bukan kartu kredit, bukan juga SIM. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas, sebuah foto yang selalu kau simpan baik-baik di situ.

Ia memperlihatkan foto itu padamu. Kau melihat dirimu dan dia sedang tersenyum lembut. Di foto itu dapat terlihat dengan jelas kau menempelkan dagumu ke puncak kepalanya. Kau terlihat begitu bahagia dengannya, kalian saling tersenyum dan menjadikan hal itu sebagai sebuah kenangan tak terlupakan. Tiba-tiba, sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya.

"Ini foto kita," katanya lembut. Kau tahu, ia hanya memaksakan senyumnya, terlihat sekali dari alisnya yang saling menarik diri. Perlahan, kedua tangannya merobek kertas itu.

_**Apa yang kau lakukan? Sekarang ia sedang merobek foto kesayanganmu? Kenapa kau hanya diam di tempat, kenapa kau tidak panik? Apakah kau benar-benar sudah membencinya?**_

Kau tersentak saat ia meremas salah satu bagian dari foto yang ia robek. Bagian dari foto yang merupakan gambaran dirinya. Perlahan, dengan tangan gemetar ia menyerahkan bagian foto yang lainnya padamu. Bagian foto yang menunjukkan dirimu.

"Ini. Ini milikmu. Ma-maafkan aku karena sudah bersikap egois dan tak bisa memahamimu," katanya pelan. Kau menyadarinya bukan? Kau menyadari suaranya yang bergetar itu. Namun, kenapa kau masih tetap dengan angkuh membalas kalimatnya itu.

"Aku bosan mende-" kali ini ia yang memotong kalimatmu. Sebuah tindakan yang tepat untuk menghadapi orang sepertimu.

"_Dengarkan aku_!" lirihnya pelan. Kau terdiam, lalu melipat kedua tanganmu di dada. Kau memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbicara. Hanya sebentar, agar ia segera menyelesaikan perdebatan yang kau benci ini dan kau bisa pergi menjauh darinya.

"Ini. Ambil dulu foto milikmu," katanya pelan. Dengan kesal kau mengambil foto yang tinggal setengah itu.

_**Kenapa sekarang? Kenapa kau baru merasa menyesal sekarang?**_

Kau dan dia terdiam sejenak. Melihatnya yang hanya diam, kau memutuskan untuk mengalihkan pandanganmu. Kau lalu tersentak ketika ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah kotak kado yang ia sodorkan padamu.

Kau mengernyit bingung. Namun, kau masih tetap mempertahankan kemarahanmu. Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala?

"Ini… tadi… aku memang pergi menonton dengan Araide-_dono_. Tapi, alasanku lama sebenarnya adalah untuk membeli hadiah ini padamu," sahutnya pelan. Kau tersentak, mengingat sesuatu yang sudah lama kau lupakan. Kembali ia melempar senyum padamu.

_**Kini kau menyesalinya bukan?**_

"_Omedetou_… Heiji. Hehe…. Kau ingat? Hari ini tanggal 3 Juli, hari jadi kita yang ke 1 tahun. Tapi, sepertinya tidak. Hehe… sekarang kita sudah tidak pacaran lagi, ya!" katanya dengan semangat. Ia kembali tersenyum dan kau hanya menautkan alismu. Kau tersentak melihat wajahnya. Melihat wajahnya yang bahkan tanpa ia sadari sudah dipenuhi air mata. Dengan cepat kau mengambil kotak kado di tangannya dan berusaha membantunya menyeka air matanya.

_**Kau kesal Heiji? Kau kesal ketika ia menepis tanganmu?**_

"Eh… kok basah. Aduh…" ia berusaha mengelap pipinya dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia bermaksud mengakhiri hubungan kalian dengan senyuman. Tidakkah kau merasa bahwa dia setengah mati menahan perasaan sakit di dadanya?

"Ka-Kazuha, ma-" kau berusaha meminta maaf. Kau menyesali semuanya sekarang, kau ingin mengulangi hal itu.

"Tidak… tidak apa-apa. Aku tahu kau membenciku, sekarang kita sudah putus. Kau bisa mengajak ngobrol Miyano dengan leluasa sekarang." Ia terus memaksa senyumnya, sambil menyeka air mata yang terus mengalir di pipinya. Dan kau masih terus berusaha meminta maaf padanya.

"Sudahlah Heiji. Sekarang pergilah, kau harus menyatakan perasaanmu pada Miyano, bukan?" Ia masih menghibur dirinya dan dirimu dengan senyuman, walaupun ia sadar hal itu hanya semakin menambah rasa sakit di dadanya. Perlahan ia mendorong tubuhmu yang hendak memeluknya.

_**Setelah semua itu kau masih ingin memeluknya? Kau pria kurang ajar, Heiji!**_

"Jangan memelukku. Jangan menganggapku anak cengeng yang harus dikeloni," sergahnya cepat. Ia tahu kau hanya berusaha menghiburnya. Atau sebenarnya kau memang ingin menghiburnya, meminta maaf, dan meminta untuk memperbaiki hubungan kalian. Perlahan ia berjalan mundur, lalu berlari menjauh darimu.

_**Apa yang kau lakukan sekarang? Kau hanya menatapnya, tanpa berusaha mengejarnya.**_

_**Kejar dia… Hattori Heiji. Bukankah kau mencintainya?**_

.

.

*Normal PoV

…

Heiji mengejar Kazuha. Berusaha menceritakan apa yang sekarang ia alami. Ia begitu menyesal. Ia tak suka melihat air mata menetes di pipi gadis kesayangannya itu. Terus saja ia mengumpat, kenapa mulutnya bisa dengan lancangnya mengatakan kata 'putus'? Kenapa ia dengan mudahnya terbakar api amarah yang ia sulut sendiri?

Ia menyayangi Kazuha, sangat! Ia bahkan meminta saran dari temannya, Miyano. Ia meminta saran dari Miyano hadiah apa yang biasanya akan disukai gadis? Dan sekarang semua itu sia-sia.

Sekarang, apa yang ia lakukan? Heiji hanya diam, menatap Kazuha yang sedang memeluk erat tubuh orang yang ia benci. Orang yang ia benci karena selalu saja menjadi saingannya.

Kazuha memeluk erat tubuh Araide, dan menangis dalam pelukan pria itu.

Perlahan, Heiji membuka kotak kado pemberian Kazuha. Ia tercengang menatap isinya. Sebuah jam tangan yang sempat ia inginkan. Sebuah jam tangan dengan harga mahal yang perlu waktu baginya untuk membelinya.

"_Kuso_!" desisnya tajam. Inilah pertama kalinya ia merasa ingin membunuh dirinya sendiri. Inilah pertama kalinya ia merasakan perasaan benci yang mendalam. Benci akan dirinya, benci akan sikap bodohnya, benci dengan emosinya, juga benci dengan orang yang ternyata dapat berperilaku lebih baik pada Kazuha daripada dirinya.

Kepala Heiji terangkat, menatap kembali sang kekasih yang baru saja terlepas dari belenggu hubungannya. Toyama Kazuha, sekarang sedang menangisi semua kesialan yang ia dapat karena Hattori Heiji.

Sekarang, Heiji hanya bisa mendesis kesal, membiarkan tangannya terkepal kesal saat melihat laki-laki yang ia benci memeluk _mantan_ pacarnya. Tubuhnya bergetar kesal, kakinya perlahan bergerak mendekati dua orang itu. Namun pada akhirnya, tubuhnya hanya bisa diam lemas.

Semua kenyataan pahit telah mengantri di otaknya. Mengantri untuk terputar satu-persatu dan menyakiti perasaan Heiji. Ia telah mengabaikan gadis itu. Ia telah menyakiti perasaan gadis itu. Ia telah bersikap kasar pada gadis itu. Dan ia telah membuat gadis itu menangis. Menangis hanya karena emosi sesaat yang muncul di hatinya. Menangis hanya karena kemarahannya pada kesalahpahaman yang seenaknya ia simpulkan.

Lemas dan menyesal, Heiji memutar arah berjalannya. Ia tahu, ia tak pantas meminta maaf dari gadis itu. Kalaupun ia pantas meminta maaf, Kazuhalah yang tak pantas memberinya maaf.

Biarkanlah semua ini berlalu. Biarkanlah Araide-_sensei_ itu menjaga Kazuha. Biarlah Kazuha membencinya. Biarkanlah semua penyesalan di hatinya membengkak. Biarkanlah ia dan Kazuha saling beradu punggung. Dan biarkanlah ia dan Kazuha saling memendam perasaan suka dalam sakit.

.

.

***HEIKAZU***

.

.

Kasus menumpuk di depan Heiji. Dengan perasaan senang tak tertahan, laki-laki gelap itu menghabisi semuanya dalam sehari. Itu bagus baginya, karena dengan banyaknya kasus ia bisa dengan tenang melupakan Kazuha.

Entah sudah berapa lama ia dan Kazuha mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi percakapan. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi ada lagi tatap wajah. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi makanan gratis untuk Heiji. Sejak saat itu tak ada lagi kontak mata. Dan sejak saat itu tak ada lagi saat-saat mereka berjalan beriringan untuk berangkat ataupun pulang sekolah.

Sialnya, semakin hari perasaan bersalah di hati Heiji semakin membengkak. Dan perasaan sayang juga rindu sulit untuk Heiji bendung. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat perasaan rindu meluap dalam diri Heiji adalah dengan menatap foto gadis itu yang ada di kamarnya, juga menggenggam jimat pelindung buatan gadis itu.

Hari ini, entah angin apa yang meniup semua antusiasnya terhadap kasus. Shinichi dan Saguru datang ke rumahnya hanya untuk mengajak memecahkan beberapa kasus, tapi dengan lunak ia menolaknya. Anehnya, ia juga merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada dadanya. Dadanya terasa seperti... berdebar-debar tanpa alasan.

Ting Tong. Bel rumah terdengar nyaring bagi pendengaran tajam Heiji. Dengan malas ia turun dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menuju pintu depan. Rumahnya sedang sepi, keluarganya sedang berlibur, jadi dia akan mengurus rumah ini sendirian. Hah.. padahal biasanya Kazuha dengan senang hati akan menemaninya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Heiji sopan saat membuka pintu dan... "Kazuha?" sahutnya kaget. Sekarang, gadis itu, mantan pacarnya sedang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, di tangan gadis itu ada sebuah bungkusan yang tak Heiji ketahui apa isinya.

"Ibuku menyuruhku mengantar kue ini," sahut Kazuha pelan, ia mengangkat bungkusan berisi kue itu dan dengan cepat Heiji mengambilnya. "Terima kasih," lanjut gadis itu sambil berbalik dan mulai berjalan menjauh.

Reflek, tangan Heiji melepas bungkusan yang ia pegang, menarik tangan Kazuha dan tanpa sadar memeluk gadis itu kuat. Tubuh Heiji mulai meronta ingin mendapatkan kasih sayang dari gadis ini. Heiji begitu merindukannya. Senyumnya, suaranya, harumnya, semuanya. Heiji benar-benar merindukan gadis ini.

"He–Heiji," lirih Kazuha pelan sambil mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu pelan, berusaha melepaskan pelukan yang menyesakkannya.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Heiji. Laki-laki itu membenamkan kepalanya di leher Kazuha, membuat gadis kuncir kuda itu mulai merona malu.

"A–Apa maksudmu?" sahut Kazuha. Heiji mengecup sekilas leher itu, mencari kenyamanan diri dari tubuh Kazuha.

"Maafkan aku... karena saat itu tak mau mendengarkanmu. Maafkan aku... karena saat itu... lancang memutuskan hubungan kita." Heiji mengeratkan pelukannya. "Dengarkan aku... Aku... masih mencintaimu," lanjut Heiji lirih. Kazuha seakan terkena serangan jantung mendengar penuturan itu.

"He–Heiji... aku..." Belum sempat Kazuha memprotes, Heiji langsung mengecup bibir tipis itu lembut. Membuat Kazuha tanpa sadar mulai menikmati ciuman itu.

"Aku harap perasaanmu tak berubah," desis Heiji pasrah. Dahinya berkerut tak nyaman, takut akan jawaban yang akan Kazuha berikan.

"Maaf, perasaanku telah berubah." Lemas, Heiji melepaskan pelukannya, ingin menjauh dengan jawaban mengecewakan yang menyesakkan hatinya itu. Tapi, entah mengapa (dan sejak kapan) Kazuha mempertahankan kedua lengannya yang melingkar di leher Heiji.

"Aku... semakin mencintaimu," kata Kazuha pelan. Gadis itu lalu memeluk Heiji. Erat, seerat mungkin. Melepas semua rasa rindu yang ia pendam selama ini. Mengirim semua perasaan cintanya yang semakin membesar.

"A–Apa maksudmu, Kazuha?" tanya Heiji bingung. Tangan laki-laki itu bergerak, melepas singkat pelukan erat yang Kazuha berikan padanya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku... masih menyukaimu. Aku... hanya tak berani mengatakannya padamu," Kazuha malu-malu mengucapkannya, bahkan rona merah muda yang jahil muncul di pipinya itu sangat sulit diusir.

"Bukankah seharusnya aku yang minta maaf?" sahut Heiji jahil sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi gadisnya. Heiji melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kazuha, menghapus jarak antara tubuh mereka.

Perlahan, kaki laki-laki itu bergerak mundur, menarik tubuh Kazuha memasuki rumahnya. Ia pun menutup pintu rumahnya hanya dengan kaki dan membiarkan bungkusan yang tadi ia jatuhkan di luar. Persetan dengan semua ini, sekarang ia ingin memfokuskan semua perasaannya pada Kazuha.

"Jadi, kenapa selama ini kau tak mau berbicara denganku?" tanya Heiji, laki-laki itu mendekatkan tubuh Kazuha ke dinding, memenjarakan gadisnya di antara dinding dan tubuhnya.

"Bukankah kau yang tak mau berbicara denganku?" sengit Kazuha. Heiji terkekeh, lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kazuha.

"Bagaimana dengan si Araide?" tanya Heiji lagi.

"Araide-_dono_ menyuruhku untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini denganmu. Tapi aku malu, jadi-"

Heiji segera memotong kalimat itu, "Terserah, lupakan semua itu. Itu semua hanya masa lalu, hanya aib. Sekarang, aku..." Pelan dan lembut, Heiji memotong kalimatnya dengan sebuah ciuman lembut di bibir Kazuha. Perasaan senang yang meluap di hati mereka benar-benar tak bisa dibendung. Gadis itu menikmati ciuman yang diberikan oleh Heiji dan mulai melingkarkan kembali tangannya pada leher Heiji, menekan leher itu untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

...

Yah, begitulah. Semua ini hanyalah sebuah cerita cinta dua remaja labil yang terpotong hanya karena salah paham dan keegoisan mereka. Tapi, siapa sangka hanya dengan sebuah kue, hubungan mereka kembali seperti semula. Mereka harus berterima kasih pada sang pendamping kepala keluarga Toyama yang membuat kue itu dan menyuruh Kazuha memberikannya pada Heiji. Karena jika kue itu tak diantar, mereka mungkin tak akan mendapatkan kembali hati orang terkasih mereka. Mereka mungkin tak akan bisa mencari seseorang untuk melampiaskan perasaan cinta mereka.

**FIN – 03/07/2013**

.

**Pojok Tangisan Author:**

Hola, mina-sama. Genki desuka? :D saya hadir lagi untuk meramaikan ffn dengan HeiKazu fanfic ^^ cerita ini sebenarnya saya ambil dan saya adaptasikan dari ff saya yang ada di fandom sebelah. Saya menyukai konflik singkat tak penting itu dan menyalurkannya pada fandom lain. Hihi...

Disini sebenernya saya bingung mau make guru yg bikin Heiji itu cemburu siapa, yang kepikiran Cuma si Araide, yaudah deh dipake... walaupun mereka sama sekali gk ada chemistrynya... hehe... org yang jadi tempet Heiji curhat juga aku bingung mau pake siapa, kebetulan selama ini aku bikin fic DC gk pernah nongolin Haibara, jadi ditongolin deh dalam wujud Miyano Shiho XD

Maaf, sepertinya fanfic ini tak berbobot hanya karena temanya yang merupakan kelabilan anak remaja. Ujung2nya pacaran juga kan ^^; sebenernya pengen sad ending, tapi saya gak mau HeiKazu pisah TT^TT jadi, silahkan berikan kesan pesan kalian terhadap fanfic ini :D

Thanks for reading

Salam,

Ichiru


End file.
